Sen
by shizonek
Summary: Nie widuję wielu crossoverów FF8 i FF10, więc sama sobie jednego napisałam. :)


Tuż pod powierzchnią błękitno–zielonego morza unosiło się ciało jasnowłosego chłopaka. Woda kołysała bezwładnym topielcem, przewalając się nad nim drobnymi falami. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale nagle niedoszła ofiara oceanu ocknęła się. Chłopak szarpnął się gwałtownie, przekręcając się na plecy, po czym wynurzył się na powierzchnię. Zaczerpnąwszy łapczywie haust powietrza, zaczął kaszleć i parskać.Gdy zdołał już złapać oddech, zanurzył się ponownie, nie na długo jednak. Cholera, pod wodą nie dało się oddychać. Jak to możliwe? Przecież gdy grał w blitzball, wszystko było dobrze!  
Rozejrzał się wokoło. Otaczało go morze, ale na szczęście niedaleko dostrzegł piaszczysty brzeg. Bez namysłu popłynął w jego kierunku, zadowolony, że choć woda jest jakaś _dziwna_ , to jego umiejętności pływackie bynajmniej nie zniknęły. Czuł się jednak zagubiony i nieswój. Coś podobnego już go kiedyś spotkało – woda wyrzuciła go na brzeg tropikalnej wyspy.  
Dość szybko dopłynął do plaży i ociekając wodą, przebrnął kilkadziesiąt metrów piachu. Odwrócił się w kierunku morza i zacisnął pięści.  
– Dokąd tym razem mnie przeniosłeś, stary?! – wykrzyczał ze złością.  
Rzucił jeszcze kilka przekleństw w stronę wody, ale że nie było odzewu, uspokoił się w końcu. Pomógł mu w tym także chłodny wiatr wiejący od lądu. Rozbitek ściągnął bluzę, wykręcił ją z wody i założył na powrót trochę tylko mniej mokre odzienie. Zadrżał z zimna, gdy wzmagający się wiatr przewiał go do szpiku kości. Dał spokój milczącemu morzu i objął się ramionami, chcąc jak najdłużej zachować resztki ciepła.

Wspiął się na niewielkie wzgórze, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Jak okiem sięgnąć, nie było śladu żywego ducha. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie znalazł się tym razem. _"Nie znam całej Spiry, więc pewnie jestem w jakimś nieodwiedzonym jej zakątku"_ , uznał. Tutejszy krajobraz wcale nie przypominał Besaid. Było chłodniej, nie tak kolorowo i roślinność też wyglądała inaczej, choć żadnym ekspertem w tej dziedzinie nie był.  
Wykluczył, rzecz jasna, powrót do morza i przez chwilę dumał, w którym z trzech pozostałych kierunków powinien się udać. Wybór był pozorny. Nieduża plaża w każdą stronę kończyła się lasem. Powlókł się na zachód, zastanawiając się nie tylko, gdzie jest, ale co stało się z towarzyszami. Gdzie jego miecz? I czemu, do cholery, ta woda jest taka DZIWNA?!  
Tak dumając i próbując wymyślić coś konstruktywnego, przedzierał się przez las. Zaskoczony atakiem nieznanego _fienda_ , zabił go Firagą. Nie miał pewności, czy magia poskutkuje. Ostatecznie miecz mu przepadł, a woda była _idiotyczna_. Czy tu cokolwiek działa jak powinno? A jednak nieznany, gąsienicowaty potwór okazał się wrażliwy na ogień i zdechł. Choć tyle dobrze. Nie niepokojony więcej przez potwory, młody wędrowiec dotarł do prześwitu w drzewostanie. Zbocze opadało łagodnie w kierunku rozległej, trawiastej równiny. Ze wzniesienia widać było gigantyczną budowlę. Chłopak obszedł szczytem wzniesienia spory kawałek, chcąc przyjrzeć się obiektowi. Nie zamierzał znowu dostać w łeb od religijnych fanatyków albo nawiedzonych technokratów. Usadowił się na gałęzi drzewa i obserwował ludzkie sywetki, krzątające się u podnóża budowli. Większość nosiła czarne mundury, więc wywnioskował, że muszą być żołnierzami lub czymś podobnym. Zdziwił go widok "machin", jak określiłby to Wakka, gdyby tu był. Łamał sobie głowę, kim są ci ludzie i czy mają coś wspólnego z Al Bhed. Nie wyglądali na nich co prawda, no ale te machiny... Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł po lewej stronie jakieś błyski. Nie myśląc wiele, zeskoczył z gałęzi i wystartował biegiem w tamtym kierunku.

Zasapany, dobiegł do miejsca, gdzie zauważył rozbłyski i skąd dochodził metaliczny szczęk, którego niepodobna pomylić z niczym innym. Dźwięk uderzających o siebie mieczy. Na skalistym placyku walczyło zajadle dwóch szermierzy. Obaj byli młodzi, blondyn ocenił, że muszą być w jego wieku. Początkowo zamierzał wmieszać się w walkę, ale coś go powstrzymało, między innymi fakt nieposiadania miecza. Wmieszanie się bez miecza mogło poskutkować utratą kończyny albo głowy. Niespecjalnie miał na to ochotę, a że obaj przeciwnicy wydawali się równi umiejętnościami, odpuścił i postanowił chwilę się poprzyglądać. Jeden z walczących był wysokim, silnie zbudowanym blondynem, a jego przeciwnik, niższy i szczuplejszy, miał ciemne włosy. Obaj nosili ubrania jakby dopasowane do koloru włosów – blondyn miał jasny, efekciarsko powiewający na wietrze płaszcz, a brunet był odziany na czarno.  
Przybysz z uznaniem patrzył na popisy nieznanych fighterów. Sam też walczył mieczem, ale szermierzem przez duże "S" by się nie nazwał. Dobrze pamiętał swój pierwszy kontakt z bronią. Patrzył ze zgrozą na swoje miasto walące się w gruzy i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Praktycznie znikąd pojawił się Auron, spokojny, jakby za plecami miał bawiące się kotki, a nie obraz apokalipsy. Wetknął śmiertelnie przerażonemu chłopakowi miecz do ręki i oznajmił: "Trzymaj, Tidus. Tu się trzyma, a tu nabija". Potem Tidus przywykł do swojej broni, ale mistrzem na pewno nie był. Nie to, co ci dwaj.

Nagle wyższy szermierz odskoczył od przeciwnika, przystanął na chwilę i podniósł dłoń do czoła. Na jego twarzy malowała się ekstremalna koncentracja. Tidus aż wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy w powietrzu, tuż przed blondynem, zmaterializował się słup płomieni sięgający nieba, a z nich wynurzył łeb wielki, rogaty demon. Zaryczał wściekle i cisnął w drugiego szermierza kulą rozżarzonej lawy. Ziemia zadrżała, a w miejscu upadku kuli powstał wypalony krater. Zaatakowany chłopak zachwiał się, ale wytrzymał atak ognistej istoty, która zaryczawszy jeszcze raz, zniknęła w powietrzu. Tidus nie zdążył ochłonąć, gdy kolejny znajomy widok przykuł jego uwagę. Brunet postanowił zrewanżować się przeciwnikowi tym samym. Przystanął w podobnej pozycji i wnet na jego wezwanie pojawiła się inna potężna istota. Grunt pod nogami obu szermierzy zamarzł w mgnieniu oka i pokrył się lodem. Blada kobieta o nieruchomej twarzy posłała w kierunku blondwłosego wojownika mroźny podmuch, sprawiając, że zatoczył się silnie w tył. Dama zniknęła co prawda równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, ale oszołomiony Tidus uradował się, że wreszcie widzi coś znajomego. _"A więc to summonerzy!"_ , domyślił się. _"Tylko czemu walczą ze sobą?"_. Obaj zmagali się zbyt zajadle, by ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach mógł uznać to za sparing czy pojedynek. Walka toczyła się dalej, ale w pewnym momencie blondyn błyskawicznie rzucił na przeciwnika jakiś czar i korzystając z dekoncentrującego efektu, jaki on wywarł, wbił zdezorientowanemu rywalowi łokieć w żebra. Obalił chłopaka na ziemię i prędko wycelował w niego sztych swego dziwacznego miecza. Tidus spiął się, gorączkowo rozważając, co robić, gdyby tamten chciał zabić rozbrojonego przeciwnika. Żadne mordercze zamiary jednak nie nastąpiły. Zamiast nich rozbrzmiał radosny śmiech zwycięzcy.  
– Wygrałem! Wygrałem! Drugi raz z rzędu! – groźny fighter cieszył się ze zwycięstwa jak dziecko.  
– Seifer, przecież umawialiśmy się, że nie używamy magii statusowej.  
– Serio? Ja niczego takiego nie pamiętam – oznajmił niewinnie chłopak, nazwany Seiferem.  
– Jak zwykle. Pamiętasz i słyszysz tylko to, co chcesz.  
– Nie wykręcaj się, Squall. Przyznaj, że przegrałeś. No, poddajesz się?  
– Poddaję się, kanciarzu – brunet przewrócił oczami z rezygnacją.  
Uzyskawszy potwierdzenie własnego triumfu, blondyn wyciągnął rękę i pomógł pokonanemu wstać. Potem zaś nie puszczając jego dłoni, przyciągnął go energicznie do siebie i pocałował z równą gwałtownością, z jaką dopiero co wymachiwał mieczem. Tidus osłupiał. Dwóch niedoszłych wrogów upuściło na ziemię swoje mordercze narzędzia, a następnie oddało się całkiem pokojowym aktywnościom. Przyglądał im się jeszcze jakiś czas w nadziei, że może czegoś się dowie. Gdy jednak brunet niecierpliwie ściągnął z partnera płaszcz, a ten odwzajemnił mu się zerwaniem z ramion kurtki, Tidus zrezygnował z dalszej obserwacji. Nie liczył na zbyt wyrafinowaną konwersację, mając na względzie rozwój sytuacji. Zamierzał się dyskretnie wycofać, ale wtedy, właśnie wtedy – niech to szlag – pod nogami usunęła mu się ziemia i Tidus poleciał na łeb i na szyję w dół. Oszołomiony upadkiem i poobijany, leżał na plecach na samym dnie kamienistej kotlinki. A tuż przed nosem miał przerażająco ostre czubki dwóch mieczy, zgodnie wycelowane w niego.  
– Ehem... ja... no, tego... przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłem – powiedział z poziomu gruntu.  
Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, zerkając na twarze napastników. Obaj mieli czoła przeorane bliznami, zmarszczone brwi i wpatrywali się w niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. Jak drapieżniki, które obserwują swoją ofiarę. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądali na miłych kolesiów. Po chwili milczenia niższy szermierz potrząsnął z rezygnacją głową i zabrał swoje śmiercionośne żelastwo sprzed twarzy Tidusa. Jego partner zrobił to samo, obrzucając leżącego chłopaka spojrzeniem pełnym obrzydzenia.  
– Znowu jakiś idiota z Balamb nas podgląda – burknął.  
– Musimy znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce do sparingów.  
– Które to już w tym miesiącu? – sarknął blondyn, podnosząc z ziemi płaszcz i zbierając resztę rzeczy.  
Pozostawiony samemu sobie Tidus uznał, iż może już wstać. W tym momencie limit jego nieoczekiwanego rozsądku wyczerpał się. Zamiast oddalić się czym prędzej, byle dalej od tej dwójki, nie wytrzymał i wypalił:  
– Jesteście summonerami?  
– Czym?! – warknął wściekły blondyn, odwracając się z prędkością światła i chwytając go za ubranie. – Chcesz mnie obrazić, zboczeńcu?  
Zaszokowany piłkarz przeklinał w duchu swoją głupotę. Po co się odzywał do tych gościów i przypominał o swej obecności?  
– Nie, nie, to nic obraźliwego... Po prostu zobaczyłem, jak wzywacie aeony i pomyślałem, że jesteście–  
– Co ty wymyślasz, koleś? Uderzyłeś się chyba za mocno w łeb. Jakie, kurna, aeony?  
– No, Ifrit i …Shiva – brnął zrozpaczony blitzballista.  
Milczący do tej pory towarzysz agresywnego blondyna zaczął przysłuchiwać się uważniej.  
– Nie jesteś z Balamb – zauważył sucho.  
– Nie jestem – przyznał bez oporów Tidus.  
– Więc skąd znasz imiona naszych GFów?  
– GFów? – tym razem to Tidus się zdziwił.  
– Squall, on coś kręci! To jakiś cholerny szpieg, mówię ci. Powinniśmy go zabrać do Ogrodu i zamknąć.  
– Szpieg? Niby skąd i co by tu robił?  
– Popatrz na jego idiotyczne ubranie. Pewnie jest z Esthar.  
– Z Esthar? Uważasz, że Laguna wysyłałby do nas szpiega? Seifer, no weź... – Squall popukał się w czoło.  
– No to nie wiem. Ale to podejrzany typek i powinniśmy go zgarnąć.  
– Spoko, ja tylko tędy przechodziłem. To może już pójdę i nie będę wam przeszkadzał...  
– Dokąd to, szpiclu? – wkurzył się Seifer i złapał Tidusa za kołnierz.  
Doprowadzony do ostateczności piłkarz cisnął w niego Blizzagą. Seifer odskoczył, a Squall błyskawicznie stanął u jego boku. Obaj szermierze stali teraz ramię w ramię, spięci i gotowi do walki.  
– Squall, zeskanuj go – szepnął cicho Seifer, nie spuszczając czujnego wzroku z przybysza.  
– On nie ma podłączonych żadnych GFów – mruknął półgębkiem brunet. – Jak więc użył Blizzagi?  
– Przywalę mu Silence i zabierzemy go do Ogrodu.  
Ciemnowłosy szermierz skinął głową na zgodę. Stojący przed nimi chłopak był bardzo podejrzany. Nie miał GFów, a dysponował magią. Jak to możliwe?! Przecież tylko czarownice mogły robić coś takiego.  
– Hej, czekajcie, nie róbcie tego, ja tylko... – usiłował się wyplątać Tidus.  
Wtem poczuł, jak coś blokuje mu część umysłu. Spróbował skorzystać z kolejnej Blizzagi, bronić się przed napaścią, ale nie udało mu się to. Dranie, ładnie go załatwili! A przecież nie zamierzał nikogo atakować ani nic.  
– Koniec gadania, panie Nieudolny Szpiegu – Seifer znacząco machnął mu przed nosem mieczem, a potem popchnął go brutalnie w kierunku wielkiej budowli. – Naprzód marsz!

Schwytany piłkarz wlókł się z ponurą miną. Wszelkie próby podjęcia rozmowy były natychmiast ucinane przez tego całego Seifera. Ilekroć Tidus usiłował wytłumaczyć, że nie ma złych zamiarów, słyszał nieprzejednane:  
– Zamknij się. Jak dojdziemy do Ogrodu, to się jeszcze nagadasz.  
Maszerował więc naprzód, a jego nadzorcy szli kilka kroków za nim i, jak się domyślał, nie spuszczali go z oczu. Czuł się nieswojo, wiedząc, że ma za sobą uzbrojonych po zęby opryszków. Zastanawiał się, dokąd go prowadzą. Wspomnieli coś o jakimś ogrodzie. Bez sensu. Jak można kogoś zamknąć w ogrodzie? Co, przywiążą go do kosiarki czy grabi? I kim w ogóle są ci dwaj?  
Gdy dotarli w pobliże ogromnej konstrukcji, Tidus zadarł głowę i zapytał swoich strażników:  
– Co to za miejsce?  
Zamiast kolejnego "Zamknij się" usłyszał jednak odpowiedź. Tym razem odezwał się małomówny towarzysz blondyna.  
– Ogród Balamb.  
– To jest ten ogród? – zdziwił się Tidus, chwilowo zapominając o trawiącym go niepokoju. – Hmm... dziwna nazwa.  
– Nie słyszałeś o Ogrodach? – zapytał Squall. – Jak to możliwe?  
– Ja... no, jestem nietutejszy...  
Tidus nie był pewien, czy powinien po raz kolejny skorzystać z wyświechtanej bajeczki o toksynach Sina.  
– To już wiemy – wtrącił się Seifer. – Ale jak na szpiega, to bardzo nierozgarnięty jesteś. Nic nie wiesz, o niczym nie słyszałeś. Albo tak dobrze udajesz debila. Ale spokojna głowa, już ja z ciebie wszystko wyciągnę.  
Uśmiechnął się zimno i tak wilczo, że Tidusowi przebiegły ciarki po plecach. Mimo nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że tkwi po uszy w bagnie, z ciekawością rozglądał się, gdy przemierzali korytarze niesamowitej fortecy. Nie budzili większej sensacji, widocznie tutejsi mieszkańcy byli przyzwyczajeni do takich widoków. Blitzballista wywnioskował, że to musi być jakaś baza wojskowa. Większość mijanych ludzi nosiła mundury, jakie już wcześniej zaobserwował, siedząc w lesie. Obaj jego strażnicy byli ubrani całkiem zwyczajnie, ale zauważył, że wszyscy spotykani mundurowi na widok ciemnowłosego szermierza momentalnie stają na baczność albo mu salutują. Musiał być tutejszą szychą. Niedobrze, coraz gorzej. Tidusowi nie podobało się to ani trochę.

Dotarli do bardziej opustoszałego rejonu Ogrodu, przeszli jeszcze jeden wąski i kręty korytarz i stanęli przed metalowymi drzwiami. Seifer otwarł je i wepchnął bezceremonialnie Tidusa do środka, następnie wpuścił Squalla i wszedł również, starannie zamykając drzwi. Piłkarz nie znał się na tych sprawach, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli w pokoju przesłuchań. Na środku pomieszczenia stał prosty metalowy stół i dwa krzesła, poza tym nie było niczego innego. Jedną ścianę zajmowała tafla nieprzejrzystego, czarnego szkła, a światło zapewniała okratowana lampa przymocowana pod sufitem.  
– Siadaj – rozkazał Tidusowi Seifer.  
Zajął miejsce za jego plecami i oparł się niedbale o lśniącą szklaną ścianę. Squall usiadł naprzeciwko więźnia i zadał pierwsze pytanie:  
– Kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz?  
– Mam na imię Tidus.  
Gdy spojrzał Squallowi w oczy, poczuł nieprzepartą potrzebę powiedzenia wszystkiego, co ten zechce usłyszeć. Czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany. Brunet wpatrywał się w niego, nie odwracając oczu nawet na sekundę. To było bardzo deprymujące, zwłaszcza, że jego wzrok zdawał się przewiercać na wylot. W końcu jednak Tidus wbił oczy w blat, nie mogąc znieść tego badawczego spojrzenia.  
– No i co dalej? Kim jesteś, czym się zajmujesz?  
– Gram w blitzball.  
– W co?  
– W blitz... – Tidus wytrzeszczył oczy.  
Jak można nie wiedzieć, co to blitzball? Wszyscy to wiedzą, cała Spira, niezależnie od miejsca i _czasu_.  
– Nie słyszałeś o blitzballu?!  
– To ja tu zadaję pytania. A więc?  
– Taka gra... w piłkę wodną...  
– Wystarczy – Squall od razu stracił zainteresowanie tym wątkiem. – Co tu robisz? Czego szukałeś na plaży? Czemu nas śledziłeś?  
– Nie śledziłem was!  
– Nie? Czyli co, wziąłeś się znikąd? – huknął Seifer.  
Podszedł do Tidusa i walnął pięścią w stół. Piłkarz wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony.  
– Właściwie tak...  
– Myślisz, że będziesz sobie ze mną pogrywał?! – wydarł się rozwścieczony Seifer.  
Nachylił się nad przestraszonym piłkarzem, chwycił go za poły bluzy i podniósł bez trudu z krzesła.  
– Jak mi będziesz wciskał takie pierdoły, to zagrasz sobie w piłkę własnym pustym łbem!  
Puścił chłopaka, popchnąwszy go brutalnie. Tidus boleśnie uderzył plecami o kant stołu.  
– Seifer, spokojnie. A ty gadaj, skąd się tu wziąłeś? Z którego miasta jesteś?  
– Z Zanarkand.  
– Takie miasto nie istnieje.  
– N-no... znaczy kiedyś było, a teraz go w sumie rzeczywiście nie ma...  
– Nie no, ja nie wytrzymam, Squall! – rozgniewał się ponownie Seifer. – On się z nas nabija! Pogadam sobie z nim po mojemu. Zostaw mi go i wróć za kwadrans, a obiecuję ci, że ten pajac w tym czasie wszystko wyśpiewa.  
– Hmm... – Squall spojrzał z namysłem na przesłuchiwanego. – Sam nie wiem...  
– Nie trzeba, ja niczego nie ukrywam, naprawdę!  
Tidus spojrzał niespokojnie na agresywnego śledczego, który stał tuż obok niego. Ten niebezpieczny świr wyciągnął demonstracyjnie swój miecz, bez wątpienia z zamiarem użycia go na przesłuchiwanym więźniu. Jak się bronić przed psychopatą z mieczem, nie mając broni ani magii?  
– Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim – zwrócił się błagalnie do Squalla.  
Brunet zacisnął wargi i nieznacznym ruchem głowy dał znak koledze, żeby się odsunął.  
– To nie opowiadaj nam bajek. Sam widzisz, że Seifer jest trochę nerwowy. Jak będziesz dalej kręcił, to nie wiem, czy zdążę go powstrzymać.  
– Nie kręcę – zapewnił gorąco Tidus. – Po prostu wszystko jest takie porąbane. Jestem nietutejszy, dlatego może wam się wydawać dziwne, że czegoś nie znam i–  
– Nie wiesz, co to Ogrody – przerwał mu bystrze Squall. – Nieważne, skąd jesteś, musiałeś o nich słyszeć. Jak to wytłumaczysz?  
– Gadaj zaraz! – ryknął Seifer, opierając dłonie na blacie i wpatrując się w piłkarza twardym wzrokiem.  
– No bo ja...  
Sfrustrowany Tidus nie wiedział, jak ma to wytłumaczyć. Gdzie właściwie wylądował? Nigdy nie słyszał o Ogrodach, a przecież włóczyli się po całej Spirze. Czy znowu przeniosło go w czasie? A może trafił całkiem gdzie indziej? Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na tę myśl.  
– Czy możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie ja właściwie jestem? – zapytał żałośnie. – Tak ogólnie...?  
– Zamknij się! My pytamy, ty odpowiadasz! – rozeźlił się Seifer. – A teraz rozmawiaj ze Squallem grzecznie, albo obiję ci twarz.  
– Skąd znałeś nasze GFy? Jak to możliwe, że możesz używać magii, a nie masz podłączonych GFów? – pytał dalej brunet.  
– Nie wiem...  
Piłkarz aż skulił się w sobie, oczekując kolejnego ataku wściekłości ze strony Seifera. No co mógł poradzić na to, że na każde pytanie, jakie mu zadali, mógł odpowiadać tylko: "Nie wiem"?  
– To jakiś debil – Seiferowi opadły ręce. – Czy ty cokolwiek wiesz, palancie? Czy jedyne, co umiesz nam powiedzieć, to swoje imię?!  
– Nie wiem – wyrwało się Tidusowi.  
Po furii, jaka zalśniła w oczach blondyna, wiedział, że przegiął. Chwycony za ubranie i pchnięty na ścianę, stracił oddech na dobre pół minuty. Usiłował się wyrwać, ale siłowanie się z przypakowanym i wyszkolonym strażnikiem przypominało beznadziejnością próbę pokonania niedźwiedzia. Mimo to nie poddawał się, dopóki jego chęci do walki nie przystopował solidny cios w żołądek.  
– Ja naprawdę nie mam o niczym pojęcia – wykaszlał po chwili. – Musicie mi uwierzyć. Nawet nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłem. Ocknąłem się w morzu, przypłynąłem do brzegu, spotkałem was w lesie i to wszystko, co wiem. Mówię prawdę!

Squall i Seifer spojrzeli po sobie. Obaj jednocześnie wyszli, zamykając starannie drzwi. Zamyślony Squall patrzył na Tidusa przez czarną szybę, od jednej strony pozwalającą na obserwację.  
– Myślisz, że ściemnia?  
– Chyba nie – przyznał niechętnie Seifer. – Wygląda na kompletnego idiotę, który miał pecha i spotkał nas – zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Ale...  
– ...ale umie korzystać z magii bez pomocy GFów – wpadł mu w słowo Squall.  
– Właśnie. Więc to nie tylko idiota. Potencjalnie niebezpieczny idiota. Co z nim zrobimy?  
– Nie wiem. Może zawieźć go do Esthar? Do Odine'a?  
– Taaak... doktorek miałby ciekawe zwierzątko doświadczalne.  
Przyglądali się przez szybę schwytanej ofierze, nie wiedząc, co z nią począć.  
– "Seifer jest trochę nerwowy" – zacytował rozbawiony blondyn. – To było dobre. Widziałeś, jak po tym wymiękł?  
– Bo byłeś bardzo przekonujący – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Squall. – I z tym gunblade'm... no, nieźle wyszło.  
– Ty też byłeś nie najgorszy – powiedział łaskawie Seifer. – Przy mnie wyuczysz się raz–dwa, zobaczysz.  
– Nie wątpię.  
– Ale wiesz, to dziwne. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś ot tak, mógł sobie rzucać czarami.  
– Ja też nie. Ale nie zawsze wszystko da się wytłumaczyć. Ty przecież zlikwidowałeś Odyna.  
– Bo nikt tak nie wymiata, jak ja – oznajmił dumnie blondyn, przysuwając się do partnera i całując go w kark.  
– Słyszałeś może o skromności? – rozbawiony brunet nie zaprotestował, gdy Seifer kontynuował swoje pieszczoty.  
– Skromność jest dla leszczy – wyjaśnił Seifer roztargnionym tonem, bardziej zajęty podbojem Squallowego karku niż konwersacją. – To po prostu niedocenianie swoich zdolności.  
– Tobie to raczej nie grozi – odgryzł się Squall.  
– Mhmm...  
– ...chyba nikt inny nie ma o sobie tak wysokiego mniemania...  
– A co żeś się tak rozgadał? Zawsze mnie to wypominasz, a dziś sam nawijasz jak najęty.  
– Nie nawijam.  
– Dobra, dobra. Lepiej się odwróć i oprzyj tu, o blat.  
– Bo co, jak tego nie zrobię?  
– Chcesz sprawdzić?  
– Może potem – Squall zgrabnie uwolnił się z Seiferowych objęć. – Wracajmy, musimy skończyć przesłuchanie i zdecydować, co zrobimy.  
– Psujesz zabawę – zrzędził blondyn, ale posłusznie ruszył za nim w stronę drzwi.  
Tuż przed wejściem szepnął z zarozumiałą miną:  
– Patrz i ucz się od mistrza.

Przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy i wszedł za Squallem do pomieszczenia, trzasnąwszy głośno drzwiami. Tidus podskoczył nerwowo na krześle. Wlepił zaniepokojony wzrok w powracających śledczych.  
– I co, już się namyśliłeś? Będziesz gadał? – warknął Seifer.  
– Ale ja...  
– Żadnego ale!  
Rozzłoszczony blondyn zrobił krok w jego stronę. Squall złapał go za ramię i odciągnął mimo widocznego oporu.  
– Seifer, uspokój się.  
– Puść mnie, Squall! Przyłożę mu, to zaraz sobie wszystko przypomni!  
– Wszystko wam powiem – zapewnił pospiesznie Tidus, nie zamierzając czekać, aż choleryk wyrwie się na wolność. – Naprawdę!  
Seifer wziął głęboki wdech dla uspokojenia się i obrzuciwszy Tidusa nieżyczliwym spojrzeniem, oparł się o ścianę. Squall usiadł na powrót przy stole i utkwił wzrok w wiercącym się niespokojnie piłkarzu.  
– Mów – zażądał krótko.  
– Mogę zadać najpierw jedno pytanie? – Tidus spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
Seifer zacisnął zęby i z trudem opanował chęć uduszenia tego rozlazłego kretyna.  
– Jedno – odparł sucho Squall.  
– Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? Znaczy się, wiem, że w tym, no... Ogrodzie. Ale tak w ogóle...?  
– Mam ci pokazać mapę świata? – szydził Seifer. – Spadłeś tu z księżyca czy jak?  
– N–nie, ale... to nie jest Spira, prawda? – odważył się zapytać piłkarz, spoglądając błagalnie to na jednego, to na drugiego szermierza.  
– Nie, nie jest – zapewnił Squall.  
Seifer podszedł do niego i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Squall spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale wzruszył ramionami, zostawiając mu wolną rękę. Blondyn wyszedł na kilka minut, podczas których Tidus został sam ze Squallem. Próbował go jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale tamten milczał.  
– Masz – powracający Seifer podszedł do stołu i rzucił przed piłkarzem kawał zadrukowanego kolorowo papieru. – Wątpię, by taki palant jak ty znał się na mapie, ale obejrzyj sobie.  
Tidus rzucił się chciwie na mapę. Esthar, Deling, Balamb... Same obce nazwy. Zniechęcony i zdołowany, oparł głowę na rękach. Squall z Seiferem wymienili spojrzenia.  
– No co, nie znalazłeś swojego księżyca? – zadrwił blondyn.  
– Nie – odparł apatycznie Tidus.  
– Koniec z tymi bzdurami! – zirytował się Seifer. – Gadaj, skąd się tu wziąłeś.  
– No więc to jest tak, że...

Wezwany Zell zmierzał w kierunku pokoju przesłuchań. Był ciekaw, o co chodzi, bo dawno nie używali tego pomieszczenia. Wszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zwrócił wzrok na stojących tu Squalla i Seifera. Obaj koledzy spierali się o coś, więc Zell, czekając, aż zauważą jego przybycie, zerknął przez szybę do środka. Siedzący tam chłopak nie był mu znany, nie wyglądał też ani trochę niebezpiecznie, więc był mocno zaciekawiony, czemu koledzy zgarnęli go do tej nory.  
– O, Dincht – Seifer zarejestrował jego obecność. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Idź do kafeterii i przynieś temu tam głupkowi coś do żarcia. Tylko nie zeżryj tego sam po drodze. To misja w sam raz na poziomie twojego intelektu.  
Zell zacisnął pięści ze złości.  
– Nie jestem na twoje posyłki, Almasy! I nie zapominaj, że masz niższy stopień niż ja. Sam sobie idź!  
Obrażony Seifer szturchnął partnera.  
– Squally, każ mu iść.  
– O rany! Zell, zrób to, co mówił Seifer – polecił zniecierpliwiony Squall.  
– No dobra – nadąsał się Zell. – Zaraz będę z powrotem.  
– Obiecałeś, że będę miał tę samą rangę, co Dincht – przypomniał nalegająco blondyn.  
– Kiedy ci to obiecałem? – zdumiał się Squall.  
– Wczoraj w nocy – oświadczył przebiegle Seifer.  
– W nocy? Przecież w nocy nie gadaliśmy, tylko no... ten...  
– Tak, ale w przerwie między jednym – wiesz czym, a drugim, obiecałeś.  
– To się nie liczy!  
– Liczy się. Obiecane, koniec kropka.  
– Ale się rządzisz. Może powinniśmy się zamienić na stanowiska?– To byłoby dobre – zgodził się chętnie Seifer. – Zobaczyłbyś, jak bym się zabrał za rządzenie w Ogrodzie, to–  
– ...to wszystko poprzewracałbyś do góry nogami. Wypchaj się, nie dostaniesz wyższej rangi.  
– Jeszcze zobaczymy. Dzisiaj w nocy obiecasz mi cały Ogród na własność.  
– Nawet jeśli, to i tak będzie nieważne.  
– Niby czemu? Co za różnica, obiecane przy stole czy w łóżku?  
– Różnica. Obiecane pod wpływem ...yyy... tego, silnych emocji – wymamrotał Squall – nie liczy się.  
– Ach tak, silnych emocji – ucieszył się Seifer. – Kontynuuj ten temat, bardzo mi się podoba.  
– Ale mnie się nie podoba – uciął Squall. – Dość już o tym. Mieliśmy zdecydować, co robimy z tym całym Tidusem.  
– Zwolnijmy go. Z początku myślałem, że może być niebezpieczny, ale... – Seifer skrzywił się pogardliwie. – Do dupy z tą jego magią, skoro nawet Silence można mu wrzucić bez problemu. Po świecie łazi pełno takich nieudaczników, żołnierzy wywalonych z woja, niedorobionych byłych kadetów i takich tam. A co ty o nim sądzisz?  
– Jest może nietypowy, ale masz rację. Nie sądzę, by stanowił zagrożenie.  
– A wierzysz mu, że nie jest stąd? Naopowiadał tyle bredni o jakiejś Spirze...  
– Nie wiem. I nie interesuje mnie to – oświadczył bezdusznie Squall. – Wypuszczamy go i niech idzie, gdzie chce.  
– Hej, już wróciłem – oświadczył Zell, który wrócił z kafeterii. – Zanieść mu żarcie? Co z nim robicie? Co to za gość i czemu go przesłuchiwaliście? – zarzucił kolegów pytaniami.  
– Chcesz, to sam sobie sam z nim pogadaj – znudzony Seifer machnął ręką. – Pewnie się dogadacie, to twój duchowy kuzyn, taki sam głupek. Jak zje, to go wypuść i niech spada.  
Squall kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie i obaj szermierze odeszli, zostawiając zdumionego fightera z tacą w rękach. Zell wzruszył ramionami i wcisnąwszy niezgrabnie łokciem kod na panelu, wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Tidus podniósł głowę, słysząc otwierane drzwi. Był znużony opowiadaniem i powtarzaniem po dziesięć razy tego samego. Obaj szermierze wzięli go ostro w obroty, próbując złapać go na jakimś kłamstwie albo nieścisłości, co jednak im się nie udało. Teraz jednak zamiast swoich dręczycieli ujrzał niewysokiego chłopaka o sympatycznym uśmiechu i tatuażu na twarzy.  
– Yo, gościu. Przyniosłem ci żarcie. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz hotdogi – przywitał się przybysz, z ciekawością obserwując go i stawiając przed nim jedzenie.  
– Wszystko mi jedno. Mógłbym zjeść nawet mackę Malboro – oświadczył ponuro Tidus, zabierając się do konsumpcji. – Dzięki.  
– Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Raz zeżarłem na treningu kawałek Malboro, co to był za syf, mówię ci – Zell zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. – Rzygałem po tym przez pół dnia.  
– Ej, to znaczy, że tu też są Malboro? – zorientował się zaskoczony Tidus.  
– Tu? – nie zrozumiał Zell. – Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, człowieku. No, bo tu ich właściwie nie ma, ale na Wyspie Blisko Piekła trochę ich grasuje...  
– Nie, nie – zamachał rękami Tidus, usiłując coś powiedzieć z pełnymi ustami. – Nie o to michodzło...  
– Lepiej najpierw zjedz, a potem pogadamy – roześmiał się Zell.  
Blitzballista wrócił do tematu, przełknąwszy ostatni kawałek i wycierając nieskutecznie rękaw, który ubrudził się pomidorowym sosem. Plama rozmazała się tylko jeszcze bardziej. W końcu dał za wygraną.  
– No więc chodziło mi po prostu o wasz świat.  
– NASZ świat? A ty to niby z jakiego jesteś? – wytrzeszczył oczy Zell.  
Tidus westchnął. Zapowiadało się na powtórkę z rozrywki. Ile razy będzie jeszcze musiał to opowiadać?  
– To dłuższa historia – ostrzegł.  
– Spoko, akurat kończę służbę, to możemy gdzieś iść i mi opowiesz – zaproponował zaciekawiony fighter.  
Ostatnie dni były potwornie nudne, a tu trafił się jakiś dziwny koleś. W samą porę.  
– To znaczy, że mnie wypuszczacie? – ucieszył się Tidus.  
– No, Squall kazał mi cię zwolnić. Możesz odejść – potwierdził Zell. – Nie wiem, czym im podpadłeś, ale widocznie uznali cię za nieszkodliwego.  
– Zaskoczyłem ich niechcący podczas walki. To znaczy, tak mi się zdawało, bo próbowali sobie poucinać nawzajem głowy. Ale okazało się, że to był ich trening. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał. No i tak wyszło, że zaciągnęli mnie tutaj i maglowali przez dwie godziny. Pytali mnie o wszystko po milion razy i w ogóle. Czuję się jak wypluty. Ten wielki facet w płaszczu to jakiś czubek.  
– Może trochę – skrzywił się niechętnie Zell.  
– ...ten drugi był na szczęście normalniejszy. Całkiem spoko gość.  
Zdumiewając Tidusa, jego nowy znajomy łupnął dłonią w stół i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
– No nie mogę! Bawili się z tobą w dobrego i złego glinę – śmiał się do łez Zell. – O rany! To ich popisowy numer!  
– Numer? – powtórzył zmieszany blitzballista.  
– Nie znasz tego? To stara i oklepana technika przesłuchań – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Zell, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Wszyscy ją znają, uczymy się jej już na pierwszym roku. To taka szkolna metoda, ale mówię ci, w wykonaniu tych dwóch jest zabójczo skuteczna. Potrafią nabrać każdego. Są absolutnie genialni!  
– To prawda... – wymamrotał Tidus.  
– Kto grał "dobrego?" – zapytał rozweselony Zell. – Squall, tak? No, przeważnie on się za to bierze, choć czasem się zamienia z Seiferem, i idzie mu równie dobrze.  
Tidus przypomniał sobie spokojne spojrzenie bruneta, zachęcające do mówienia. Jednak w tym spokojnym spojrzeniu czaiło się też coś niepokojącego, twardego i zdecydowanego. Tak, niewątpliwie byłby równie skuteczny w zastraszaniu, co jego partner.  
– Słuchaj, a oni tego, no... bo wiesz, zdziwiłem się, jak wtedy skończyli walczyć, to szczęka mi opadła, jak zaczęli się obściskiwać.  
– Ehem, no tak – odchrząknął Zell – Squall jest naszym komendantem, rządzi całym Ogrodem, a Seifer jest jego adiutantem. Ale tak poza tym to rzeczywiście są parą.  
– Ja to mam szczęście. Przenosi mnie do innego świata, gdzie przerywam morderczą randkę tutejszemu dowódcy i jego porąbanemu chłopakowi – Tidus wymamrotał tak cicho, że Zell nic nie zrozumiał.  
" _Na dodatek obaj okazują się niemiłymi gościami, uzbrojonymi w jeszcze mniej miłe żelastwo. W sumie, też byłbym niemiły, gdyby w takim momencie ktoś zleciał mi pod nogi i przerwał to, co robiłem"_.  
– A tak przy okazji, jestem Zell – chłopak wyciągnął rękę do piłkarza.  
– Tidus.  
– Zell, powiedz mi, wy jesteście żołnierzami czy jak?  
– Nie no, koleś, my jesteśmy lepsi niż jakieś wojskowe wycirusy – prychnął z pogardą Zell. – Takich żołnierskich patałachów tobym skosił z dziesięciu i nawet się nie spocił. Jesteśmy SeeD, specjalnymi siłami zbrojnymi – wyjaśnił z dumą. – Bierzemy udział w różnych misjach, zależnie od tego, kto nas wynajmie.  
– Aha, najemnicy.  
– No, można tak powiedzieć. Chociaż naszym głównym celem była walka z czarownicą.  
– Czarownicą? – wytrzeszczył oczy Tidus. – Eee, robisz mnie w konia, co? Czarownice istnieją tylko w bajkach.  
– Jasne. Opowiadaj mi takie kawałki, jak sam walczyłem z taką jedną francą.  
– Dobra, skoro tak twierdzisz – Tidus wolał nie kłócić się z nowym znajomym. – To co teraz?  
– Chodźmy na dwór, to pogadamy – zaproponował Zell, po czym obaj chłopcy ruszyli zgodnie ku drzwiom prowadzącym na korytarz.

Tidus zachłysnął się, czując na twarzy coś mokrego i zimnego. Usiadł gwałtownie, przytomniejąc w mgnieniu oka. Prędko rozejrzał się wokoło. Siedział na kamienistej drodze, w otoczeniu swoich towarzyszy. Wrócił! Wrócił do swojego świata. Ściśle biorąc, to nie był _jego_ świat. Ale przynajmniej znajomy, nie to, co tamten dziwaczny, z jakimiś Ogrodami. I właściwie nie tyle _wrócił_ , co ocknął się.  
– Tid, co z tobą? – zatroskała się Rikku, kucając obok niego.  
– Nic takiego – wysilił się na uśmiech. – Chyba na chwilę usnąłem albo coś... – skłamał.  
Auron spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale nie skomentował wyjaśnienia. Zarzucił swój gigantyczny miecz na ramię i ruszył w dalszą drogę.  
Tidus wstał i przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
– Czemu jestem cały mokry? – zapytał, strząsając wodę.  
– Och... kiedy straciłeś przytomność, chcieliśmy cię ocucić, ale nie mieliśmy wody pod ręką – wyjaśniła Yuna, uśmiechając się. – Więc Lulu rzuciła na ciebie Watergę.  
– Dzięki – burknął, myśląc z niechęcią o marszu w mokrych butach.  
– Do usług – kobieta w czarnej sukni uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, po czym ruszyła w ślad za Auronem.  
Po uspokojeniu Yuny i Wakki, że czuje się dobrze i naprawdę nic mu nie jest, Tidus podniósł swój miecz, leżący u jego stóp i dołączył do towarzyszy. Co za głupi, głupi sen. Taki szczegółowy. Ale nie ma co o tym myśleć. Piłkarz pomaszerował raźno za grupą. Wzrok niechcący ześlizgnął mu się na rękaw. Rękaw, na którym jeszcze widniały ślady po sosie pomidorowym.


End file.
